


Engaged Interludes

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor is taking Yuri home to heal. The plane ride is a good place to talk.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 29
Kudos: 130





	Engaged Interludes

Victor frequently traveled on private planes for business, but this was the first time he’d been on one with hamster-themed bucket seats. Leave it to Chulanont. Still, it’d been the closest option for international travel, and the sight of Beautiful But Deadly resting safely in the bedroom made up for a lot of hideous décor.

Still pale and easily tired, Victor had been uncertain about the trip, however, Chulanont insisted he’d be both more comfortable—and more important to Victor—safer back home. Not that the Thai man told him where home happened to be. He declared that Yuuri’s job.

Which was fine. Really. If the man woke up long enough to hold a conversation. Well, nothing to do for it but wait. Apparently it’d be a rather long flight, so Victor settled into the comfy chair with the best line of sight to the bed.

He didn’t wait long before a low groan came from the bed just before Yuuri sat up, eyes sleep-heavy and hair adorably mussed. As the man rubbed his eyes with the side of his hand Victor almost squealed with glee. Yuuri usually looked sexy and in control; seeing him so cute and unguarded warmed something deep inside.

“Yuuri,” Victor hopped up and moved to sit on the side of the bed, “do you need anything? Water? Food?”

Blinking, Beautiful But Deadly looked over at Victor, face puzzled for a moment. “Vitya? Where are we?”

“Phichit’s plane. We’re taking you home. Wherever that is.”  
  
The smile that bloomed on Yuuri’s face was lovely, if still weak. “Hasetsu.” He sighed contentedly. “I haven’t been back in too long. My sister’s going to kill me for getting shot though.”

Victor stiffened, eyes wide. “Are you being literal there?”

Because he could be. Hasetsu had a reputation. Home to not only a major ninja clan hiding in plain sight, but also a legendary pair of retired assassins—so successful they used no call signs, going only by a single name each because knowing their names did no one any good—Katsuki and Minako—people in their circles went there for only two reasons. To die from their own stupidity or to retire in relative peace. Which meant a rather large portion of the small town were deadly, dangerous people. The rest were tourists or clueless locals either born there or that had moved in for their own reasons.

Yuuri laughed. “No. Mari will give me shit about it, but she won’t hurt me. Actually, she probably won’t be there for long if at all. She’ll have to take over my contracts while I recover.”

“Your—wait, but you’re Silhouette. Best assassin currently working. And you’re little--”  
  
  
“Older.” Yuuri smiled again. “Mari is older. And she was Silhouette first. We decided to share the name to add to the mystery. And help with alibis if it ever came to it.”  
  
  
Victor stared. “Is she as good as you?” Because if so he wanted to be ready for the fight when he told Yuuri’s family he intended to talk the man into relocating to Russia. And to marry him. Though probably he’d have to convince Yuuri first.

Victor intended to beg. Begging had gotten him a long way with Beautiful But Deadly before. Though they hadn’t really discussed the exact nature of their relationship yet. Victor hoped the feelings were mutual, but...well, theirs was an unconventional relationship.

“She’s better with guns, worse in hand-to-hand.” A gentle hand brushed Victor’s cheek. “What’s troubling you, my beautiful boy?”

“You got shot!” Victor said this with an indignant huff. As if the answer were obvious. Which, to some extent it should have been. Even if that was only part of what bothered him.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, that sexy smirk sliding into place. “Not the first time. Probably not the last either. Also not the answer to my question, is it, Vitya?”

God, Victor’s knees went weak when Beautiful But Deadly used that voice, husky and smooth and sharp as a blade. He felt the whine build in his throat and failed entirely to contain it. He held Yuuri’s hand tighter and bowed his head. But he didn’t answer.

A fond sigh was his only warning before Beautiful But Deadly slid his hand into his hair and twisted his head back painfully. “Are we really playing this game now, Victor?”

“Vitya.” With Yuuri’s injuries, Victor should have been able to wrench away, but apparently superior technique outdid raw strength because the attempt did nothing but make his neck hurt. He persisted regardless. “You’re supposed to call me Vitya.”

“Oh, am I?” He tugged a bit harder, twisting the strands of hair around his fingers. “I wasn’t aware you gave me orders now.”  
  
Victor swallowed, tears in his eyes and blood rushing to places Yuuri was in no condition to help with at the moment. “Please?”

The pressure loosened just a little as Yuuri’s other hand slid out of Victor’s and slapped him across the cheek. Not hard enough to even really sting, but a delicious surprise nonetheless. “Vitya is what I call good boys. Are you going to be a good boy, Victor?”

Victor whimpered. “Yes.”

The hand went back to his cheek, soothing and gentle. “Then tell me what’s wrong.” His voice lowered, so soft Victor barely heard the word released on a breath. “Please.”

Yuuri’s commands heated Victor’s blood and robbed him of his will, but that simple request wrecked his heart. Fear, bitter and dark as raw coffee beans, burned his throat. He had to answer, but he didn’t want to, didn’t want to destroy whatever thing they had between them. But, Victor was not a man ruled by fear. He conquered it, so he marshaled his will and found his words.

“I don’t know what this is, what we are.” His voice broke on the last word.

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri released his hold, moved both hands to Victor’s cheeks. He locked their eyes together, his lightened by a soft, burning warmth. “We’re us. There aren’t words for this thing we have because it’s _ours._ Just like you’re mine.”

A sob ripped itself from Victor’s throat as hopeful tears slid hot down his cheeks. “I love you. Yuuri.  I don’t want too few stolen moments anymore. I want to be yours all the time. ”

Those bonfire eyes widened and Yuuri let out a soft gasp. Then the smirk returned, but the edges of his lips tilted  into something softer and true. “That almost sounds like a proposal.”

Victor surged forward, pressed his lips to the man beside him, gentle. So gentle. Yuuri had, after all, just been shot. “It is.”

Color flushed bright and vivid on Yuuri’s cheeks and then his smile just exploded into something brilliant and heart-stopping. “Oh.” He kissed Victor again, once on the lips before peppering his face with little pecks everywhere. His fingers gripped his cheeks hard enough to bruise.

Victor moaned, loving the contrast of sensations. “Is that a yes?”

Yuuri nipped at his lips with a grin. “Oh, yes, my beautiful boy. Yes.” He kissed Victor again before releasing him and falling back onto the mattress, his expression serious. “Assuming you can get past my family.”  
  
  
Victor laid beside him, hand brushing his arm. “You want me to fight your assassin sister?”

“No, no fighting. Hopefully. You just have to get their approval.” He glanced over. “I’ll marry you either way, but ‘til death do us part will be much further away if they aren’t trying to kill you.”

“I’m charming. People love m—wait, they? How many sisters do you have?”

“Just one.” Yuuri said with a soft, sleepy smile as he wrapped his arm around Victor and urged him closer. “Tired now. Less talk, more snuggle.”

“Is that an order?” But Victor was already moving into position as he asked, and Yuuri was asleep before he could answer.


End file.
